


聚光灯下

by KaKaKaliope



Category: Axis Power Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaKaKaliope/pseuds/KaKaKaliope
Summary: nothing but a PWP ：）





	

第四题：告白啪啪啪  
分级：NC-17  
“3号机，我想要你再降低一个机位，补拍一条。对，很好——cut。”  
听到这个词后王耀敏捷地从赤身裸体的合作演员身上爬下来，递给对方一个歉意的微笑。Peter——阿列克谢——随便怎么称呼，这个友好的俄罗斯籍演员也冲他笑了笑，他们披上浴袍，从各自的助理那里领回一袋能量棒——为了拍这场戏，他们这个小组已经连续八个小时没有进食了，在耗费力气去餐馆点餐前先快速补充能量显然是一个更理智的选择。  
“嘿。”一瓶冰水递到王耀眼前，刚刚半裸身体和他在床上对戏的俄罗斯人冲他打招呼，“用这玩意儿可不怎么好受，是吧？”阿列克谢若有所思，他踹了踹脚边还没来得及收拾的塑胶道具：“我们都叫它贞操锁，用来防止拍戏过程中那话儿意外勃起的。”  
王耀挑起一边眉毛：“抛开好不好受不说，Alex，你看起来对两个男人搂着蹭来蹭去有很多高见。”  
“谁知道呢？不过就算是工作，这事还是有点——”阿列克谢在空中比划了一下，“呃，不好说，还挺奇怪的。”  
“看来某人最近需要姑娘的抚慰啊。”王耀揶揄。  
“哈——哈。”俄罗斯人干巴巴地笑了两声，带过这个话题，“不过说实话，耀你今天演得可不赖。”阿列克谢拧开矿泉水瓶盖笑盈盈地瞅着他，“等你有一天成了奥斯卡影帝，会有成打的女孩儿等你给你性生活的——真刀实枪的那种。”  
“噢Alex，你这话说得真有意思。”未来的奥斯卡影帝王耀此刻非常不优雅地翻了个白眼：“这个剧组里哪个演员需要性生活？导演每天都在狠狠操我。”  
“耀，你可真幽默。”阿列克谢笑了起来，这个剧组里每个人都知道这位新人那点无伤大雅的表演障碍，以及布拉金斯基私下里严厉的补习，“或许你觉得导演不近人情，别否认，我也这么觉得。‘投入点感情，阿列克谢！我们这儿已经有很多提词器了，不需要再多你一个！’”俄罗斯人装模作样地学着导演的语气，随即自顾自笑出声：“但是你只要和他有过接触，就不难察觉他对电影工业及这门艺术本身的热爱。我听他的助理说，伊万昨天发高烧，但还是全程跟进剧组一直工作到现在。”他们共同望向站在不远处的导演，伊万脸色有些苍白，那条羊绒围巾也比平时在脖子上多缠了几圈，半张脸几乎都埋进围巾里，露在外头的紫色眼睛正聚精会神地盯着小小的屏幕。“耀，假如你想拓宽自己的戏路，没有比布拉金斯基更好的选择。”  
——假如你知道昨天晚上我和布拉金斯基干了什么，你还会这么说吗？王耀表面上附和着阿列克谢的话点点头，暗暗咬住嘴唇。无论如何，这都是王耀前22年的人生里干过的最愚蠢的事情。好莱坞生存法则101：第一，为了职业生涯着想，不要和导演、副导演、编剧、执行制片人中的任何一个在床上胡搞；第二条，为了生命安全着想，不要爱上你的导演。很不幸的，截至昨天为止，王耀已经把这两条原则都打破了。  
“王，请来一下。” 不知什么时候，伊万•布拉金斯基已经站在他面前，带着他招牌的微笑，通常情况下这个微笑意味着：鄙夷，冷嘲热讽，被踩在脚下碾碎的尊严，你又搞砸了和你根本就不该出生在这个世界上。而阿列克谢——见鬼，另一个俄罗斯人带着一脸知趣的表情踱着步子离开，王耀深深吸了一口气，他觉得今天大概是自己的受难日，同全剧组一起接受伊万吹毛求疵的酷刑就够他受了，在这之后，他居然还要单独忍受伊万的刻薄。  
“停，让我自己来，好吗？”王耀自暴自弃地说，“我缺乏感情，动作僵硬，在镜头下没有一点身为演员的自觉，对于任何一个导演来说都是彻头彻尾的灾难——还有别的吗？”  
伊万拿那双烟紫色眼眸平静地看着他：“你今天表现得还不错。”  
“我当然表现得——抱歉，你说什么？”王耀一时语塞，布拉金斯基居然在夸他？被媒体公认为“恐怖伊万”的那个暴君？他是不是该让经纪人去和伊万的公司商量一下解约后的赔偿事宜了？  
“给尼科诺夫口交的那场戏充满克制的张力，假装高潮时的面部微表情也经住了特写镜头的考验，特别是最后抬手给Peter擦眼泪的那个动作，虽然不属于原剧本，但是你发挥得非常好，上映时会有无数姑娘因为这一幕哭泣的。”伊万眨眨眼睛，这个有些俏皮的动作出现在伊万那张一贯挂着冷冰冰笑意的脸上非常突兀，他用虚握着的拳头堵住嘴轻轻咳了两声，“祝你好运，王。”说完这话后他转身离开，远远看去，斯拉夫人踽踽独行的背影几乎有些寂寞。  
王耀的脑子里突然冒出一个想法。这个想法大胆疯狂到不可思议，而且毫无依据，假如把它公之于众他的经纪人大概会吓得折断她最宝贝的唇膏，可如果得到验证，至少能让王耀没那么痛苦，或者可以两个人一起痛苦。王耀打量了一圈摄影棚：几乎所有的工作人员和演员们都外出吃饭去了，不会有人在意停在外头的那辆冷冷清清的房车。  
于是他扯住伊万在身后飘起来的围巾，将他拉到自己面前：“要不要现在来一发？”  
伊万皱着眉头看了他一会，把围巾扯回来，眼神像打量一个弱智：“你知道你在说什么吗。”  
“别说得跟你不想似的。”王耀毫不示弱，“拍戏的时候你的两道目光都快把我盯穿了，阿列克谢开玩笑说他感觉自己是个被丈夫捉奸在床的倒霉第三者。”阿列克谢当然没这么说过，王耀在心里向无端被扯进来的搭档道了个歉，不过为了达到自己的目的，一个小谎无伤大雅。  
“是吗。”伊万看上去仍然不为所动，“那就告诉他他想错了。”伊万冲他点一点头，那张一成不变的微笑假面具又戴回他脸上，“王先生，我建议你去吃顿饭，然后好好休息，下午的拍摄任务非常紧张。”

伊万用浴巾擦了擦头发，踩着拖鞋爬回床上。受限于房车空间构造，这张床又窄又硬，但是聊胜于无。更何况伊万很怀疑现在自己今晚能不能睡着——在拒绝了王耀难得主动的邀请之后。伊万不算洁身自好的那一类，只要不和事业扯上关系，他从不介意和看得过眼的美人共度良宵，可是，这次他就是不能。  
——他不能对王耀怀有超出教学外的感情，他不能在感情已经产生的情况下继续他们之间的性爱教学，也就是说，他不能答应王耀。  
“噢，甜心，你的拒绝可真是让我心都碎了。”幻想中那个柔和好听的声音在耳边响起，还带着些许笑意。伊万猛地睁开眼，果然看到长发扎起的东方人出现在眼前，身上还是那件道具浴袍，正笑吟吟地望着自己。  
这个样子的王耀有着难以想象的魅力，伊万不确定自己还有没有足够的意志力推开王耀，他硬起心肠，用自己最最冷淡的语气问：“王先生，你为什么会出现在我的房车里？”  
王耀轻松地耸耸肩膀：“你以为我没有钥匙吗？”  
“我并非问你如何进入这里的，”伊万冷淡地说，连微笑都冷冰冰的，“请告知你来访此处的目的。”  
“我来这里——布拉金斯基先生——请求你重新考虑我之前的建议。”在他们交谈这段时间，王耀已经踢掉鞋子，爬上床，俯身前倾，借助自己身体的重力把伊万推倒在床上。细长冰凉的指尖顺着脚踝一路划过内侧的皮肤——不用看都知道那一定在伊万白皙的皮肤上留下阵阵红晕——最终又回到伊万的脸颊上。王耀谈了谈伊万的体温，动作无限爱怜，膝盖却恶意的在伊万胯下的大家伙上来回磨蹭。伊万没有任何反应，眯起眼睛微笑看着王耀：“你想做什么。”“让你上我。”王耀干脆地回答，他坐在伊万腿上脱掉那件道具浴袍——同时也是他身上仅有的衣物——然后十足挑衅地笑了：“或者换我来上你。”王耀单手半握住那已经微微抬头的东西来回摩擦，它在一层布料下蛰伏着，却已显露出狰狞的征兆。那东西哪怕隔着一层布料都有些烫手，王耀嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的笑容，带着点成竹在胸的笃定：“你硬了，伊万。”  
“你犯什么傻，王耀。”斯拉夫人冷冰冰的紫色眼睛注视着他，“任何一个性功能正常的男性都会因为一定时间的外部摩擦勃起。”伊万抬起纤长的睫毛，在那之下的讥诮表露无遗：“你想用这个证明什么？”  
王耀完全不吃他这一套，谁会比他更了解这个暴君在床上的样子？他兴奋时如何冷酷威严，痛苦时如何轻描淡写，而嫉妒时又如何满不在乎。假如伊万•布拉金斯基以为他这样说就能让王耀相信他，继而感到羞愧耻辱，转身就走，那他可真是错得离谱。恰恰相反，他这样说只能进一步证实王耀的猜测是对的。  
伊万眼睁睁看着王耀包裹住他胯下半勃的阴茎，手掌前后移动起来。王耀就是个比葛朗台还要小气的地主，给予的撩拨无比吝啬但却有效，每一次爱抚都精准地挑起他的欲火。很快伊万开始觉得房车里温度有些太高了，又或者是他感冒加重，以至于整个人都熊熊燃烧起来——  
他射在了自己小腹上，王耀闪避不及，部分白浊色情地沾在他脸颊上，然而对方看起来丝毫不介意，甚至俯下身恶意地舔了舔那些粘稠的液体。王耀趴在伊万的腹肌上喘息着，吐息和嘴唇都若有若无地触碰着下腹部的皮肤，唇角不由自主勾出一丝微笑：胜利女神会站在他这边。“你动摇了，布拉金斯基先生。”王耀眯起眼睛居高临下审视伊万——他本人从不知道这个表情和角度对于伊万来说是何等的诱惑——“当你动摇的时候，你会抬高左边的眉毛，像看一个品德低贱的小人一样看我。”王耀的声音低柔舒缓，简直像是梅菲斯特在引诱浮士德交出他的灵魂，“告诉我，你要靠鄙夷来抑制性冲动吗？”  
“你未免...过于自信了。”伊万挣扎着，努力保存摇摇欲坠的理智，“我单单用鄙夷来传达...鄙夷。”  
王耀轻笑一声，眼角泛红的大眼睛湿漉漉的，柔情似水地凝望着伊万徒劳挣扎：“你真的不想要我？抚摸我的身体，征服我，掠夺我，教导我，开发我，像你惯常做的那样？”王耀握过伊万的手引导它包裹住自己胯下兴致盎然了许久的东西，把他的大拇指挪到正在滴着水的前端上，一阵强烈的震颤电流般蔓延而过，王耀禁不住闭上眼睛。三秒后他睁开眼，自如的微笑重新回到脸上：“来啊，就当是男人之间相互帮个忙，我帮过你一次了对不对？是时候还债了。”  
说得那么好听，是谁先撩起情动的？伊万咬牙，大手不受控制地环住王耀的东西摩擦起来。勃起已久的阴茎根本受不住那么大的刺激，没过多久就在伊万高超的技巧下射了出来。  
“谢谢，布拉金斯基先生。”王耀仰面躺在床上懒洋洋地说，显然还沉浸在高潮余韵里，“我诚挚感谢您友好的帮助。您会把它视作一场性爱教学的良好开端吗？”  
“——闭嘴，王。”俄罗斯人翻身埋进枕头里，连带着那张挫败的、混杂着厌恶与欲望的脸，“离我远点（go fuck yourself）。”  
“我会的，”王耀从善如流，“问题在于，去哪找润滑呢？”  
“——啊，对了。”王耀伸手把床头那个线条流畅的瓶子拿了过来，那是伊万刚刚放在床头的沐浴露，“帮大忙了，布拉金斯基先生。”他拧开瓶盖，慢条斯理地用沐浴露把三根手指淋了个遍，抬头冲伊万一笑：“你会喜欢这个的。”  
伊万•布拉金斯基面无表情，紫色晶石般的眼珠子把王耀所有的动作收入眼底：王耀修长的手指一根根探进后面那个隐秘紧闭的地方，眼角因为欲望发红，生理性泪水集聚在眼睛里，茫然地闪烁着，时不时因为自己的动作发出细小的呻吟——而伊万仅仅是看着，似乎对这一切不为所动。  
“只剩最后一步了，”王耀笑笑，他失望至极，却还要靠微笑来维持尊严，“还需要我代劳吗，布拉金斯基先生？”  
下一秒王耀天旋地转。他不知怎么的就换了位置，被伊万桎梏在双臂撑起的狭小空间中，双腿大开，玫瑰色的私处暴露出来，完全处于脆弱又被动的状态。伊万伸出两根手指，稍微撑开已经被王耀自己操得软糯的后穴，嫩红的肠壁被沐浴露浸润出晶莹的水泽，正轻微颤栗着，仿佛预知了它即将遭受的苦难。伊万手指退开，坚硬灼热的肉棒抵上来，代替手指撑开后穴挤了进去，那还仅仅是头部的一小节，就让王耀忍不住失声尖叫，眼前发黑，从入口到发梢都在轻微地痉挛。片刻失控后王耀回过神来，感受着伊万巨大的家伙一寸寸推进——伊万还是太大了，甚至有些女人都无法承受这个，更不用说男性那个原本就不是为了交欢而存在的地方。王耀屈起双腿勾住对方强劲有力的腰，像是害怕不这么做就会被体内的肉刃硬生生贯穿死去；他反复深呼吸，憋气，以此把那些不堪的呻吟扼杀在喉咙里，这时候一只修长的手伸过来，手指有力地撬开他的口腔，逼迫他进行腹式呼吸。“别忍着，我想让你叫出来。”伊万声音低沉，那个在床上不容抗拒的暴君又出现了，王耀抬眼，气喘吁吁地望过去，伊万一双紫眸暗沉沉的，正凝视着他，眼睛里和脸上没有笑意。  
“如果你想要这个，就做点能让我叫出来的事。”王耀伏在伊万耳侧轻轻呵气，湿热的吐息若有若无地刺激着对方的耳蜗，他话音未落，蛰伏在他体内的东西猛力一顶，像一支势在必得的军队正在攻城掠池。王耀如他所愿呻吟起来，双腿紧紧缠在伊万腰上，脚踝在伊万背后交叉，除了倚靠这个来维持艰难的平衡外再也做不了别的什么事情。黏腻的白色泡沫在一进一出间“咕叽咕叽”被挤出去操进来，散发出一股柑橘和西柚味道的淡淡芬芳——那是沐浴露在剧烈摩擦下生成的泡沫——阵阵羞耻的水声不断响起，伊万看着这淫糜狼藉，勾起唇角，恶劣的咬住王耀的耳垂吸吮：“王耀，你喜欢这个吗？”他顺着对方线条优美的脖颈咬吻，“这是你想从我这里得到的东西吗？”  
王耀闭上眼睛，上帝啊，他今天才意识到——哪怕他一直刻意忽视这个问题——自己有多喜欢伊万的这根大家伙：粗长，巨大，滚烫，沉重，像是恩赐和刑罚一同降临到他身上。他有意识地拼命夹紧肉棒，哪怕它其实已经把后面完完全全撑开，每一个褶皱都已经被打开抹平，内壁紧紧贴合着巨大的阳物，满到塞不下任何东西。  
快感一波波像爆竹一样乱窜，他快到了，他能感觉到伊万也是，伊万顶弄的速度加快了，每一次撞击都又深又猛，攀上顶端的时刻来得狂野又汹涌，王耀头皮发麻，几近失去神志。“万尼亚...哈啊...万尼亚，”他无意识地喃喃着，“这不是。”  
“什么？”伊万没有动，他的东西还埋在王耀身体里，显然还没有从高潮中回过神。  
“这不是我想从你那里得到的东西。”王耀躺在床上，双眼看着天花板，“你也许以为我和你做爱是为了教学，为了更快的上位，或者为了性，但我的答案是‘不’。”王耀做好心理准备了，他转过头来，琥珀色眼眸直直盯住伊万：“我想要别的，比这些都要贵重的东西。”  
“——你能给我吗？”  
伊万一动不动的定在那里。他僵硬得像被女巫变成了石头。他怎么会不知道王耀想要的是什么呢？三个词，一个承诺，一颗真心，王耀早就在不知不觉中从他这里拿走而伊万却必须对此默不作声的东西。伊万无视了内心强烈的回应欲望，铁石心肠地说：“不。”  
“是不能，还是没有？”王耀步步紧逼。  
伊万闭上了眼睛：“都是。”  
“是吗？”王耀的声音放轻了，“也就是说我们的关系到电影杀青就结束了？”  
伊万咬牙：“是。”  
“也就是说，除了工作时间，我以后都不用和你见面了？你不会给我打电话，对吗？”  
“如果你不想要...”伊万逼迫自己说下去，“我不会打扰你。”  
“那答应我，”王耀轻柔地请求，“以后在街上碰见我，也不要和我打招呼，好吗？我不想回忆起我们之间这一段可笑的关系。”  
伊万无言地抬起头，凝视着对方。王耀表情不变，温柔的笑意挂在脸上：“答应我吧，说‘好’。”  
在两人沉默了大概有半个世纪那么久后，王耀脸上的表情终于垮了下来：“老天啊，一部时长为120分钟的电影拍摄周期大约是十八个月，在那之前，通常要花六个月甚至更长时间物色演员，一年时间准备剧本，两个月搞定投资方，剪辑影片480个小时，宣传期六个月，敲定上映档期是一周，可是说出那一句话！甚至只要那一个字——”王耀连嘴唇都在颤抖，伊万炽热巨大的东西还在他体内，像被点燃的引火线一样，灼烧得他内脏都搅成一团，血液沸腾上涌，可是伊万无言看他的眼神又是那么冷，幽深的墨紫眼眸里仿佛有西伯利亚暴风雪呼啸而至，王耀要被这场大雪冻僵了。“——需要多长时间？伊万，你告诉我，伊万，承认你爱我到底有多难？”东方人仰起下巴，把蓄在眼睛里的一汪泪花收回去，趾高气扬地宣告：“你可以嘲笑我，因为你对性轻车熟路而我连手脚都不知道该怎么放，可是我要说的是，伊万•布拉金斯基你这个懦夫！你对爱一无所知！”  
“我...”伊万费劲地转了转没有聚焦的眼珠，目光茫然，他抿了一下苍白的唇瓣，似乎是想说些什么：“我...”但是下一秒，伊万垂下眼皮，一头栽倒在床上。  
“伊万？”王耀吃了一惊，他顾不上自己一身狼狈，膝行爬到斯拉夫人头边，探了探他的额头，被烫得缩回了手——“我听他的助理说，伊万昨天发高烧，但还是全程跟进剧组一直工作到现在。”王耀回想起白天阿列克谢的所说的话，懊悔地抿了抿嘴，捧着伊万的头让他支起身子靠在枕头上：“先喝点热水怎么样？或者先吃药...房车的医药箱放在哪里？”王耀到处翻箱倒柜，“要不我打电话叫你的助理回来？”  
“耀...”伊万动了一下，嘴唇一开一合，在不停地重复着什么，王耀凑过去听，伊万的声音低弱到几乎在人类可感知的分贝以下，王耀几乎把耳朵贴在他唇畔停留很久，终于听清了伊万在说什么。  
他说的是：“到这里来。”  
End  
伊万没有说完的话是：“到这里来——完完全全过来，使我幸福吧——我也会使你幸福。”来自罗切斯特对简•爱狂热的告白。


End file.
